


One Way or Another

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s07e06 Him, F/M, Fanvids, Juvenilia, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-22
Updated: 2002-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] A look at "Him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way or Another

**Title:** One Way or Another  
**Music:** "One Way or Another" by Blondie  
**Duration:** 3:39  


**Links:** [6.01mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/oneway.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
